Une question
by Liliblue7
Summary: Une petite romance sucrée doucement sur la maitresse d'arme et le prodige du clan Huûga.


Pas moi, impossible

_**Disclaimer **_: les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils sont tout sans exception à Maitre Kishimoto.

**_Genre _**: Romance

_**Paring**_ : Neji/Tenten

_**Note**_ : J'ai introduit des notions qui sont hors manga, veuillez me pardonner cet écart. Ce sera un POV Tenten tout le long.

_Une question_.

J'ai toujours pensé que tomber amoureuse était un acte pathétique… C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer les traditionnels clichés que l'on vous sert à toutes les sauces dans les films romantiques ?! Les _« Oh, Brad, je t'aime tant, ma vie sans toi était si insipide_ ». Comme si avant que Brad n'apparaisse dans sa vie, Jennifer n'était qu'une fille sans le moindre intérêt ? De qui se moque-t-on là ?!

Tous ses stéréotypes sont d'un gerbant, j'ai toujours envie de hurler sur l'héroïne du film qu'elle peut très bien élever ce gosse sans Brad parce que le Brad en question, même s'il a physique de Dieu, a une bien piètre opinion de la pauvre Jennifer.

La première fois que j'ai vu _Coup de foudre à New York City_, je venais d'avoir douze ans. J'avais gloussé comme la môme que j'étais en me promettant de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, m'abaisser au niveau de Jennifer et d'envoyer bouler tous les Brad de la planète.

En grandissant, on finit souvent par changer d'avis, non ? Parce que ça a fini par m'arriver, je suis enfin tombée amoureuse.

Mais après tout, c'était de sa faute à LUI ! Moi, je n'avais rien demandé, la situation m'allait très bien, s'il avait continué à nous ignorer Lee et moi, jamais je n'aurais éprouvé de sentiment envers ce génie prétentieux… Mais il a fallu qu'il commence à se comporter en être humain, qu'il commence à parler, qu'il sourit même.

Une partie de moi le haïssait pour ce changement, et puis et puis … il faut vraiment que je sois cinglée pour tomber amoureuse de LUI !

C'est vrai quel plus mauvais choix qu'un glaçon psycho-frigide qui n'a d'yeux que pour son entrainement et son évolution au sein de son clan ?! Et encore, je suis bête, il a encore plus mauvais choix et je connais deux kunoichis qui l'ont fait car en plus d'être un glaçon sur patte, ce dernier est obnubilé par sa vengeance.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que tout aurait été différent si ce soir là, je n'avais pas été de garde avec lui, s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces étoiles, si je n'avais pas oublié ma couverture, si je ne m'étais pas serré contre lui pour éviter de mourir de froid, s'il ne m'avait pas regardé droit dans les yeux me faisant rougir de plaisir…

J'ai pourtant bien vu d'importants changements s'opérer en lui, j'ai même été aux premières loges lors de sa défaite contre Naruto.

Ce jour là, tout a changé pour Neji, il a compris qu'il était dans l'erreur et il a commencé à réparer ces bévues.

La première étape fût d'arrêter de nous parler à Lee et moi comme à des simples _outils de travail_.

Les missions qu'on nous a attribuées suite à l'exam chunin étaient bien plus intéressantes, et après ma défaite contre Temari la kunoichi du sable, je ne rêvais que de devenir plus forte et plus puissante afin de relever la tête sans avoir honte de moi.

Alors voir Neji acceptait si facilement sa défaite, j'avoue que ça m'a fait un choc. J'ai longtemps accusé les violents coups de poing de l'Uzumaki d'être à l'origine de ce changement.

Quoi ?! Comme ça ?! Bah oui, un violent choc à la tête aurait très bien pu le changer complètement, non ?

Alors en désespoir de cause, j'ai commencé à éprouver autre chose pour Neji.

J'ai aussitôt refusé de voir la vérité en face et mon attitude à son égard fût des plus désagréables, crise de colère, volée de shuriken rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer ma colère. J'essayais de cacher mon exaspération pour moi-même du mieux que je pouvais. L'amour, c'est pour les faibles, pour les kunoichis qui n'ont pas d'objectif.

J'avais dévoré un bon nombre de fois, les mémoires de la légendaire Princesse des limaces. Jamais dans son autobiographie, il n'est fait référence d'un amour pour un quelconque shinobi de Konoha.

J'apprendrais par la suite que parfois les autobiographies sont incomplètes, erronées, que notre bien aimée Hokage avait aimé plus que de raison un jeune ninja de notre village qui mourut bravement au combat.

Mais ne comprenant pas encore l'importance de s'attacher aux autres et de vivre sa vie pleinement, je refusais l'idée même que Neji soit plus qu'un ami.

Malgré tout, je commençais à apprécier l'idée d'être plus qu'un punching ball pour lui et puis partager des moments de complicités avec le seul coéquipier qui me restait ne pouvaient que renforcer notre équipe et créer une motivation supplémentaire à travailler main dans la main.

Lee parfois me manquait cruellement son rétablissement fut long et douloureux et son retour n'était apparemment pas au programme.

Je me confortais dans l'idée que j'étais aussi inquiète pour l'un que pour l'autre. Mais quelle grave erreur encore une fois, je me mentais simplement à moi-même.

Je ne me rendais pas bien compte de mon mensonge, mais le jour où il est revenu gravement blessée d'une mission pour ramener cet imbécile d'Uchiha, j'ai compris que mon cœur s'était affolé à la simple idée de le perdre, de ne plus le revoir tous les jours, de ne plus sentir sa présence calme et tranquille à mes côtés.

Car même en refusant mon amour, je me rendis compte que sa présence auprès de moi était une évidence, un besoin, une nécessité.

Par la suite, il a avoué à Lee son respect pour sa persévérance, j'ai bien cru m'étouffer ce jour là.

C'est vrai l'entendre dire à Lee qu'il l'admirait alors que quelques mois auparavant, il le traitait de raté, c'est un peu trop pour moi.

J'ai senti qu'un quelconque cataclysme allait se produire mais rien de tragique n'arriva encore une fois.

Et une fois de plus, l'admiration que j'éprouvais pour Neji se transformait en ce sentiment qui m'était inconnu et pourtant que je refusais de toute mon âme comme si j'allais me perdre en chemin.

Les années ont passées, ma frustration contre moi-même ne cessant de grandir.

Puis il y a eu ce jour, où il m'a sauvé la vie. Nous combattions contre un adverse redouble Kisame, un membre de l'Akatsuki. Sans Neji, je ne serais plus là. Ce jour là, il m'a permis de prolonger mon existence, me donnant une chance de trouver la force d'accepter mes sentiments.

Le lui avouer, cela aurait été impossible pour moi. Trop honte, trop peur, trop …

J'ai donc continué à être odieuse. Refuser d'être amoureuse est une chose bien plus dure qu'il n'y parait. Vous passez aux yeux de tous pour une parfaite cinglée.

Ce soir là, donc, j'étais assisse à ces côtés. Il faisait un froid de canard, et Neji venait de planter son regard lilas dans mes yeux chocolat provoquant une vague de carmin sur mes joues.

« Pourquoi es-tu si étrange en ce moment ? demanda-t-il sans autre forme de procès.

- Je … Je ne suis pas étrange, déclarai-je en minaudant.

- Si tu l'es, toujours un peu plus chaque jour comme si quelque chose t'agaçait.

- Oh, répondis-je incrédule, ça se voit tant que ça.

- Les autres ne cessent de me poser des questions comme si je pouvais le savoir alors ce soir, je me suis décidé à te le demander franchement.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'es pas aussi faible que moi…

- Faible ?

- Si un jour, on m'avait dit que ma plus grande faiblesse, ce serait un garçon, je ne l'aurais pas cru. J'ai pourtant tiré des nombreuses leçons des films à l'eau de rose mais non, je dois être profondément débile. Voilà, pourquoi je suis en colère.

- Tu es amoureuse d'un garçon ?

- Oui, soupirai-je.

- Et lui ?

- Quoi lui ?

- Il t'aime peut être.

- Je ne pense pas, il a fait de nombreux progrès en matière de communication mais de là à tomber amoureux, j'en doute. Toi, tu tomberais amoureux d'une fille comme moi ? demandai-je mi amusée mi sérieuse.

- Je crois que oui, répondit-il toujours en me fixant de ces yeux lilas. »

Le silence accompagna ce moment. Quoi répondre, quoi faire ? Ces questions me trottaient dans l'esprit.

Je continuai à le fixer, mon cœur tambourinait si fort à mes oreilles qu'aucun autre son ne réussissait à percer autour.

Ma pudeur m'obligea à baisser les yeux. Mon cœur reprit une allure raisonnable lorsque je ne sentis plus sur moi la brulure provoquée par son regard.

« Neji, …, le garçon dont je parle, c'est toi.

- Je sais »

A cette réponse, mon regard se posa à nouveau sur lui. Le temps que je réagisse, ses lèvres s'offraient aux miennes. Un baiser, mon tout premier, mon estomac fut envahi de nombreux papillons. Je ne savais pas encore qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais de venir me troubler.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien moi sur ce banc, dans un parc, Neji à mes côtés me regardant droit dans les yeux et déclarant _Tenten, j'ai une question à te poser_.

Une relation longue de deux ans et il se décidait enfin à poser _cette question_. J'inspirai longuement, ferma mes paupières. Je fus parcourue d'un frisson qui remonta du bas de mon dos jusque sur ma nuque. Je rouvris mes grands yeux noisette et posa mon regard sur le jeune prodige des Hyûga qui avait maintenant un genou à terre et m'avait saisit la main, dans un geste qu'il voulait romantique.

« Tenten, veux- tu m'épouser ? »

Blabla de l'auteur :

Oui, oui, qu'est que j'aime ce couple, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des mini textes sur ces deux là. Même si ça reste sans surprise, j'adore.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Merci d'avoir lu, de donner votre avis aussi si le cœur vous en dit.


End file.
